Kingdom Hearts: Symphony of the Shadows
by Andreaslima-Microsoft Sam-95
Summary: After Xenahort's defeat, a new Heartless leader has risen to plunge the world's into total darkness. The multiverse's last hope remians on a holy knight as he is chosen to wield the Z-Blade. Now, Tenryu the holy knight, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus must defeat the darkness with help from allies from the multiverse.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. It's Andreasslima-Microsoft Sam-1995 at your service. This is a story to commemorate the upcoming Kingdom Hearts 3 and a dedication to my forum. Please note ill be slow at updating the story mostly because im looking after a cat. But don't worry, ill still be around. Anyway let the magical adventure begin.

Chapter 1: A Chosen Heart

It was a peaceful day at Destiny Town, a village on Destiny Island. Tenryu was looking at the sea from a village. He was waiting for some friends to arrive at the pier.

"I wonder what's keeping them." Tenryu wondered.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." A voice said.

Tenryu turned around to his three friends Ventus, Terra, and Aqua.

"Hey guys." Tenryu said. "How's it going?"

"We're fine." Terra said.

"Sorry we're late." Ventus said.

"Its fine." Tenryu said.

"What brings us here?" Aqua smiled.

"Just thought about hanging out with you guys." Tenryu said.

"It's been really peaceful since Xenahort was defeated." Ventus said.

"Yep." Tenryu said.

"You guys hungry? Aqua asked.

"Sure." Ventus and Tenryu said.

Terra smiled.

"Just like Sora." Aqua said giggling

Terra nodded. "Yep."

Tenryu and friends went to find a snack bar.

… At a castle in another universe.

A mouse king was at a round table with some knights at Disney Castle.

"My friends, I have urgent news." Mickey said.

"What's the urgency?" said a yellow square sponge. He was wearing a knight uniform and a white hood.

"Sources tell us a new leader is leading the Heartless to take over the universes." Mickey said to his knight friends.

"A leader?" said a pink starfish.

"It would seem so Patrick." Said the sponge.

"I fear he will make these worlds dark." Mickey said.

"Well gawrsh that sounds like trouble." Goofy said.

"All of you except for Donald and Goofy must find this chosen one for the Z-Blade." Mickey said to his friends. He shows them Tenryu on a crystal ball and shows them the Z-Blade.

"Why us?" Donald said.

"You must protect me because they'll take over this world and I cant handle this alone." Mickey said.

"Um…yeah." Donald said.

"Yes Mickey." Spongebob said. He turns to leave.

"Uh, what are we supposed to do again?" Patrick said as he followed Spongebob.

"Whatever you say." Said a duck with black feathers. He walked off.

"Gotcha!" said a blue hedgehog as he raced off.

The knights began to head for Destiny Island to search for Tenryu by Gummi Ship.

… Back at Destiny Town

Tenryu and Aqua were watching the sunset.

"Definitely a nice way to enjoy a hangout." Tenryu said.

Aqua nodded. "Yep. No intrusions from the Heartless."

"Yeah." Tenryu said.

The sky suddenly started to get dark and lightning flashed. Aqua and Tenryu were taken by surprise.

"Whats going on?" Tenryu said.

Suddenly, ninja-like Heartless appeared.

"Heartless!" Tenryu said.

"Tenryu stay back. Get to safety." Aqua said as she brought out her Keyblade Stormfall and used water attacks at the Heartless. Tenryu nodded. As he went to take shelter from the attacks, he sees a werewolf like Heartless about to steal a soul from a kid. He rushes in and takes the hit for the kid. The Heartless then stole Tenryu's Heart and Tenryu fell to the ground. He lay there, dying. He sees all the conflict going on."

"Aqua… Terra… Ventus… I-I'm sorry." He said as a helmet of a medieval knight fell next to him as a Heartless crashed through an armor store."

"Kid, don't you die." A voice said. Tenryu said as he turns over to see a knight helmet. "You have been the chosen one to defeat the new Heartless leader. If you die, then all will be lost." Said an angelic voice that was said in Tenryu's head. "How? The Heartless stole my heart." He said weakly. "No worries, if you put me on, I'll give you a spare heart." She said. Tenryu grabbed the helmet. "Alright I trust you." He said as he put the knight helmet on. As he did, he felt his strength come back. A light shined on him and white armor began to form all around Tenryu. Tenryu was reborn as a holy knight. He charges at the Heartless that stole his Heart, eliminated the Heartless with his newfound holy powers, and reclaimed the Heart. Now he was back in business.

"What is this power?" Tenryu said. His voice sounded metallic but recognizable. He grabbed a sword from the weapon shop that was abandoned. "Don't be afraid. I'm your guardian, Tenshi. I will help you on defeating the Heartless." The helmet said in Tenryu's head.

Ninja-like Heartless surrounded Tenryu. "Come on, Tenryu. Lets go fight something. Lets save your village." Tenshi said.

End of Chapter 1…

Will Tenryu use his newfound heaven powers to save his village from the Heartless? Or has the new leader already succeeded in plunging all worlds into darkness? Find out in the next chapter of Kingdom Hearts: Symphony of the Shadows. Please Rate and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys it's me again. I'm back to begin the magical adventure again. Looks like Tenryu is ready to kick some butt for the first time. So yeah I'll do everything I can to make this Kingdom Hearts fanfic epic. So anyway, ladies and gentlemen it's… SHOWTIME!

In our last chapter of Kingdom Hearts: Symphony of the Shadows…

King Mickey has alerted all his friends including newcomers such as Spongebob, Patrick, Sonic, Bugs Bunny, and Daffy Duck and tells them to find Tenryu for he is the chosen one to save the multiverse. But not before the Heartless began to invade Destiny Island. A kid was attacked by a werewolf-like Heartless, but Tenryu used himself as a shield and the Heartless took Tenryu's heart. Tenryu would've died if it weren't for a helmet of a medieval knight that spoke to him in his head. After putting on the helmet, he became a holy knight, and reclaimed his heart. Now he must save his village from being plunged into darkness.

Chapter 2: The Heroic Heart

Ninja-like Heartless began to surround Tenryu. "Shall we?" Tenshi said. "Lets do it!" Tenryu said going into a fighting stance. The Heartless lunged at Tenryu but he eliminated the surrounding Heartless with the sword he just picked up.

"Aqua, I better go she if she's okay." Tenryu said as he rushed to find Aqua, Terra, and Ventus.

(Awake and Alive by Skillet)

Aqua was surrounded by mummy like Heartless. Suddenly they got out of the way of someone. A woman approached Aqua. She had long, wavy red hair and orange eyes. She was wearing a long, purple maxi dress, a golden choker with an indigo gem in the center, turquoise earrings, silver bracelets and a black forehead tiara. "We finally meet, Aqua. I am Queen Beryl, commander of the Negaverse. Maleficent told me about you pests. Now where is Tenryu?" Queen Beryl demanded.

"As if I'll tell you." Aqua said. She was getting weak because of how many Heatless she foughy.

"Perhaps we can get some answers if you came with us. Now come with me now." Beryl said.

Suddenly, a blue vortex surrounded the group. "What?!" Beryl said looking around. The Heartless were now dizzy. The blue hedgehog jumped onto a roof of a house. "My, sorry to run on your parade." He said to Beryl. Aqua recognizes the hedgehog. "Sonic!" Sonic smirked. He did Homing attacks on the heartless. "Who are you?!" Beryl demanded. "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." He said as he attacked the Heartless.

The Ninja Heartless surrounded Ventus and Terra was attacked by skeleton Heartless. Small mounds were appearing underneath the heartless and they fell to the ground. Then a rabbit burst of the ground. He chewed on a carrot. "Eh, what's up doc?" Bugs said. "Who are you?" Ventus asked. "Bugs Bunny." Bugs said.

Spongebob leaped into action and karate chopped the Heartless. "I am Spongebob, destroyer of EVIL!" Spongebob shouted.

Daffy smacked one Heartless in the head with a hammer.

"Grr, not the knights of King Mickey! Attack!" Beryl commanded. The Heartless charged at them but were eliminated by the Heartless by Tenryu. "Who are you?!" Beryl said. "You wanna know who I am? I am Tenryu." Tenryu said. "How dare you invade our village." Tenryu said.

Queen Beryl shot lighting from her hands but Ternyu deflected it with his sword. "I see, im not ready to battle you yet. We'll meet again." Queen Beryl vanished. The heroes defeated the Heartless. A keyhole appeared. "Hey Tenryu, catch." Spongebob threw the Z-Blade at Tenryu. Tenryu caught it and used it to bring the world back to normal.

"Well done, Tenryu." Sonic said.

"Who are you guys?" Tenryu said.

"Spongebob Squarepants." Spongebob said.

"Patrick Star." Patrick said.

"Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic said.

"Bugs Bunny." Bugs said.

"Daffy Duck." Daffy said.

"So this is the Z-Blade." Tenryu said. "Yes, you have been the chosen one to wield this Keyblade." Spongebob said.

"Uh, is that what a Keyblade does?" Patrick said.

"You should come to Disney Castle to see the King." Sonic said.

"The King?" Tenryu said. "He means King Mickey." Tenshi said. "Oh." Tenryu said in his mind.

Tenryu nodded to Sonic. "Alright take us to him." Tenryu said.

"Just head to our Gummi Ship." Bugs said.

Aqua, Ventus, Terra, and Tenryu followed, Bugs, Daffy, Spongebob, Patrick, and Sonic to the Gummi Ship and they went on their way to Disney Castle.

A few hours later…

They arrived at Disney Castle.

Tenryu went to see the King. "Tenryu is that really you?" Mickey said. "Yeah its me. So you wanted to see me?" Tenryu said. "Yes youre here because you are the chosen one to save the multiverse from a new Heartless leader." Mickey said. "Heartless leader? But was Ansem and Xenahort the leader?" he asked. "They were but they were defeated by Sora in the past." Mickey said. "I see." Tenryu said. "You are to go alone and find yourself some partners to help you." Mickey said. "But what about Aqua, Terra, and Ventus?" Tenryu said. "They'll be doing the same." Mickey said. "I made a special Gummi Ship with the help of Tails." He said. "Tails?" Tenryu said.

Mickey nodded. "Now go to the hangar and that's where your Gummi ship is at." Mickey said. "Very well." Tenryu left for the hangar. "I wish you luck, chosen one." Mickey said.

After conversing briefly with Miles Tails Prower, Tenryu said to his friends he'll see them again soon and left to a world.

To be continued….

Well Tenryu is gonna find teammates to help him save the worlds. Tenryu will need all the help he can get. Rate and Review. Write in the reviews where Tenryu should go and which partner he should find to help him like Lloyd (Tales of Symphonia), Natsu (Fairy Tail), Miku Hatsune (Vocaloid)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello folks. Apparently im free whenever the cat is asleep so if you're asking why I'm always making chapters hope that answers your question. Any thanks to a request from a friend from my forum, we can now begin. Anyway everybody mind your marks… ACTION!

Chapter 3: The Fiery Heart

Tenryu searched for a world to go to in his Gummi ship. "Well any world where we can make sure the world is Heartless free?" Tenryu asked Tenshi in his head. "What about that one that we're looking at?" Tenshi said. Tenryu looked at the world. It was a peninsula with a town that was medieval like.

"I'm not familiar with this world. But lets check it out anyway." Tenryu said. He flew his Gummi ship to the world. He then landed on plains. After landing, he got out of the Gummi ship and looked at what he saw. He was amazed. "Wow, it's a nice place." Tenryu said. "You know what this place is?" He asked. "This is Earthland, home to many wizards who fight using magic. This is Fiore, home to the wizard guild, Fairy Tail. " Tenshi told him.

"Wizard guilds? Sounds like a fan club to me." Tenryu joked. "Uh… yeah." Tenshi sighed.

"Well we might as well explore this world while making sure this world is Heartless free." Tenryu said. "Good man, Tenryu." Tenshi said.

Tenryu then entered Fiore. He looked around the town. "I got to admit this is a pretty neat place." Tenryu said. "Glad you like it. But shouldn't we focus on what's going on?" Tenshi said. "Good point." Tenryu said.

Tenryu looked around Fiore for a while. So far not one Heartless was found.

"Huh. So far no Heartless." Tenryu said. "Yeah kind of odd." Tenshi said in his head. "Well if there are no Heartless around here then we can head back and-" Tenryu was interrupted by a voice saying. "I don't thinks so."

"Huh?" Tenryu said. He turns to see a woman in with scarlet hair and brown eyes. She was wearing armor and a blue skirt. "Tell me? Who are you and why are you here?" the woman demanded. "Even if you did, you would just attack me anyway even if I tried." Tenryu said. 'Tenshi do you know this girl?' He said to Tenshi in his head. 'Yes, she's Erza Scarlet, S rank Fairy Tail Wizard. She is known for her requip and sword magic. Another Fairy Tail Dragonslayer Natsu, who I'll explain later, always challenged Erza and she would always beat him.' Tenshi explained.

Erza unsheathed her sword. She pointed it at Tenryu. "Ill give you ten seconds to tell me who you are." She said. "I'm holy knight and chosen one to wield the Z-Blade, Tenryu. I'm here to keep your world Heartless free." Tenryu said. "Keeping this world safe, you say? Then prove it by showing me your skills." Erza said charging at Tenryu. Tenryu unsheathed his Z-Blade and blocked the slash. "Oh that's uncalled for. You want to see my skill? Ill show it to you alright." Tenryu, with his free hand, punched her and sent her flying.

Erza landed on her feet.

"Sorry sweetheart, you attacked me and forced me to do so." Tenryu said an aura glowing all over him. "Oh I attacked you, did I? Lets see how you handle this." Erza requipped to her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Plated armor covers her chest, with a large metal flower over it, and she wears a large billowing skirt that has metal plating in the upper area. Her stomach and neck are uncovered, and she has large metal wings that appear to be made of individual blades, as well as a wing-like headpiece. "Pretty neat trick there, princess. Lets see if youre a challenge. That one villainess was not even a challenge." Tenryu said as Erza prepared an attack. "Dance, my Blades!" Swords began circling around Erza and she sent them flying at Tenryu. Tenryu deflected them with his Keyblade, but one sword hit him. Luckily he was in armor. "Alright finally some excitement." Tenryu said as he charged at Erza and slashed at her with his Z-Blade. Erza was hit by the attack but then she countered and Tenryu was sent flying.

The warriors charged at each other, but then gargoyle like heartless appeared and tried to attack them but the sword warriors eliminated the Heartless that attacked them.

"So those things that attacked us are the Heartless?" Erza said. Tenryu nodded. "Yes those evil spirits that steal hearts. From what the King said, they are being lead by an unknown leader. Now do you see my proof?" Tenryu said. "Yes, I can see that you were protecting this world." Erza said.

Suddenly, a dark portal appeared and a woman appeared. Fair and green-skinned, her shining, yellow eyes are heavily shadowed with violet make-up and her lips are painted red. This dark witch's head is topped with a black-horned headdress and she wears a long, tattered black robe with a purple trim and maroon flare edges. She carried a staff that had a green orb on it.

"Now who in the name of Fiore is that?!" Erza said. "Greetings and salutations, I am Maleficent." Maleficent sneered. "YOU! What do you think you're doing here?!" Tenryu said pointing his Z-Blade at Maleficent. "I've come to plunge this world into darkness." Maleficent smiled. "Still befriending the Heartless. I demand you cease and desist your attack on the worlds."Tenryu said. "I'm afraid not." Maleficent laughed evily. "You shall regret those words." Tenryu and Erza said in unison. "I'm afraid I wont. I'll be starting with the Tower of Heaven. Try to stop us if you dare." Maleficent then vanished into the portal laughing.

"So this is the enemy?" Erza said. "Not the leader but she's still our enemy." Tenryu said. Erza nodded.

"You mind showing me Fairy Tail before we stop Maleficent? We'll need the help we can get." Tenryu said. Erza smile. "Oh yeah sure." Tenryu and Erza headed for Fairy Tail. Upon arriving there, a woman with shoulder length blond hair and brown eyes, was wearing a blue and white shirt, blue skirt and a belt which she keeps what looked like keys.

"Welcome back Erza." She said. "And who's that?" said a man. He had black spiky hair, was wearing a white coat, and black jeans. "Tenryu."he said to the man. "I'm Gray Fullbuster." Gray shook hands with Tenryu. "A newcomer?" A young man also entered. He had black eyes, pink hair, was wearing a white scarf, a golden trimmed, black waistcoat, which was untucked, exposing his bare chest, white knee-length trousers, and sandals.

"I'm not here to join but thanks for asking." Tenryu said to him. "Im Ternyu, wielder of the Keyblade, the Z-Blade."

"I'm the fire dragonslayer, Natsu Dragneel." Natsu said.

'You said you would tell me about Natsu?' Tenryu said to Tenshi in his mind. 'Yes. Natsu is the Dragonslayer of fire. Dragonslayer magic was originally used for slaying dragons. However dragons raised Dragonslayers in reality. The fire dragon Igneel raised him. ' Tenshi said to him.

Tenryu nodded.

A blue cat with wings also appeared. "And im Happy."

"A cat named Happy? Never heard of a name like that. But what the heck, nice to meet everyone of you." Tenryu said.

"So why are you here?" Lucy asked Tenryu. "I need you guy's help."

"What? What is it?" Gray said. "An enemy by the name of Maleficent has come to plunge your world into darkness. She said she'd be at Tower of Heaven." Tenryu said. "WHAT?!" Lucy said. "And those things we encountered out there were called Heartless." Erza said.

"Sounds like someone who wants they're butts kicked." Natsu said cracking his knuckles.

Team Natsu agreed to help Tenryu defeat Maleficent and the Heartless. They boarded a ship that took them to the Tower of Heaven.

Tenryu, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Erza fought their way through the Heartless and reached the throne room of the tower.

Maleficent was with another sinister man.

"I thought you would come right about now, Tenryu and Team Natsu." Maleficent said. "…" Zeref said nothing.

"Well, well, well. It seems you found an ally for yourself, Maleficent." Tenryu said. "I'm not even an ally to her. But I agreed to help her in taking over the multiverse with darkness." Zeref said coldly. "Just because you're an evil wizard doesn't you to act all high and mighty. Get over here. We'll teach you a lesson in humility." Natsu said his fist on fire.

"Zeref take care of them." Maleficent said as she walked through a portal and vanished. "Stop wasting our time." Zeref then was brimming with dark power. "Here come." Zeref sneered. "We'll put an end to this right now!" Tenryu said as he unsheathed his Z-Blade. Goblin like Heartless appeared. They attacked the heroes Tenryu fought through the Heartless and attacked Zeref but he dodged.

"Careful, Tenryu. Against someone with death magic if you're hit by him, you're dead." Gray said as Team Natsu fought off the Heartless. Tenryu nodded. Zeref used Death Wave but Tenryu deflected it with his Z-Blade. He slashed at Zeref and sent him flying. He then shot blue flames at Zeref.

The Heartless were now decimated.

Zeref fired a black laser, but Tenryu projected a barrier that deflected the attack.

Tenryu then ran at Zeref with high speed and marked a heaven kanji. The kanji then exploded heavily damaging Zeref.

Zeref then used Death Orb. The attack almost hit them but they dodged in time.

"I'll teach you not to mess with the multiverse. FIRE DRAGON"S ROAR!" Natsu breathed a large quantity of flames. Aquarius, after summoned by Lucy, released a powerful water jet at Zeref. Gray used ice magic on Zeref. And Erza used her sword magic on Zeref. Zeref was hit by all attacks.

Zeref then lost consciousness after being hit by the magic attacks.

The Heartless in Earthland vanished.

A keyhole appeared.

"Whats a keyhole doing here?" Lucy said. "If you use your Keyblade at the Keyhole, it will save this world." Tenryu said. He used his Keyblade to free the world.

After heading back to Fairy Tail…

"You did good Tenryu." Erza said. "Thank you. Now if you don't mind, I would like someone to help me free the other worlds. I can't do it by myself." Tenryu said. "Let me come with." Natsu said. "Natsu?" Lucy said. "If there are other worlds out there, I want to see." Natsu said. "Well I sense a very strong sense of justice from within you so I guess you could come." Tenryu said. "Make sure you come back to us." Erza said. "You tell that flame breath, Erza." Gray said. "Shut up Gray." Natsu snapped.

Natsu and Tenryu went to the Gummi ship to find another world after saying good-bye. Natsu joined the party.

Well Natsu gets to join Tenryu on the mission to save the multiverse. Who else will? Anyway, next chapter it will focus on Ventus this time. The chapters will focus on one character per chapters. After Ventus its Terra, and then Aqua, and then back to Tenryu. Bye bye everyone. Please Read and Review.


End file.
